


You Say Tomato, I Say Tomato-e

by Lucifuge5



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sam is a Saint, Steve is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers remains a dork in the 21st century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say Tomato, I Say Tomato-e

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/gifts).



"Wasting a whole day off, Sam?" Steve says in mock seriousness.

Sam gets startled enough to let go of the TV remote in his left hand. "Man, I swear Bucky and Natasha must have taught you how to do sneaky spy-ninja moves." He bends forward and picks up the remote. "Listen, dude, last week was crazy. If all I want to do today is park my butt in front of the TV and watch all three _Sharknado_ movies, then..." He shrugs.

Steve purses his lips, like he's considering a heavy decision, and then sits next to Sam. _Very close_. He stretches his arms upwards, fake-yawning like something out of a old sitcom. His right arm lands on the back of the sofa. "Well, I was just thinking that maybe you'd like to, like, you know have some _fondue_?" His voice going deeper and warmer than anything else Sam have ever seen come out of Steve.

"Fondue? Really?" Sam furrows his brows. "It's, like, not even noon, Steve."

" _Oh_."

Sam puts down the remote and turns his head, giving Steve a closer look. A dark red blooms on Steve's face and down his neck. He sits up and begins to retract his arm from around Sam's shoulders.

It's the hurt expression more than anything that clues Sam in. "Wait," he says, turning the rest of his body to face Steve. He shakes his head. "OK, so now I know why the history books never really said anything about you being a Cassanova despite your pretty boy looks."

He winks at Steve, whose posture is so rigid he rivals a statue's. "I'm not up on my pre-WW II slang. You'd think I'd be by now, but I really have no idea what you think fondue means." Steve opens his mouth. Sam places a hand on Steve's chest. "But if what you just tried to do with that really bad pick-up line is to ask me out, then I'm going to say yes."

Steve relaxes at once and nods, smiling at Sam.

"Now go on ahead and put your arm back, soldier," Sam says before picking up the remote once more. "We'll paint the town red and 23 skidoo and all that tonight. First, though, how about we cuddle up while we watch Ian Ziering fight CGI sharks."

"Sounds like a plan," Steve whispers in Sam's ear before pulling Sam closer. "We'll make whoopee, all right."

(And this is the moment when he knows that being with Steve is going to be a whole lot of fun and whole lot of trouble).

**Author's Note:**

> Teigh gave me the following prompt: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, I do not think it means what you think it means.
> 
> I wrote it as part of today's Snowflake Challenge. Behold, Steve's lack of smooth picking up skills. LOL.


End file.
